


Nowhere But Here

by Lantean_Drift



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantean_Drift/pseuds/Lantean_Drift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny climbs into Steve’s hammock because it’s just been one of those days, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite a while ago and is set any time after the team clear Meka's name.  
> Kindly beta'd by the awesome Bluespirit_Star.

Steve shook free of his doze in less than a second. He stayed absolutely still, listening out for the sound that had disturbed him. There; footsteps coming through his house.

Danny.

He knew that tread a mile off. Clearly, it had been the sound of the front door slamming that had woken him – Danno never knocked, never needed an invite, always just wandered in as he pleased. Steve grinned and closed his eyes again.

“I told you to take the weekend,” he said as Danny stepped out onto the lanai. His voice was rough from drifting off in the hammock and breathing salt-air in the afternoon sun.

For a split second he thought he’d misjudged the situation and was under attack but the guy who had bodily flung himself into the hammock, and right on top of Steve, certainly grunted in his partner’s voice and smelled like his partner and was wearing the same god damned shirt, pants and tie combo that his partner insisted on wearing.

“Uh, Danny?” Steve asked, at a loss even to himself as to what he was actually asking. Only, it wasn’t every day your partner joined you for an afternoon nap and made like a creeper vine in your personal space. Steve wasn’t sure whether to be turned on or freaked out. No reason he couldn’t be both.

“Danno?” he tried again.

“’M not talking to you,” Danny muttered into Steve’s neck even as his hand crept over Steve’s chest and wrapped underneath his shoulder between Steve’s tee and the rope of the hammock.

“Hey, it wasn’t me,” Steve said.

“What wasn’t you?”

“Whatever it was that’s causing you to not talk to me - which you’re doing a pretty bad job of, by the way.”

Danny grunted and shifted the other arm – the one he had crushed between them. He slid it out, his watch strap dragging over Steve’s nipple as he did so. Steve put a hand on Danny’s back and rubbed his shoulder absently while he freaked out a little more in the privacy of his own head.

“You’ve been to the office.” Steve said when he’d calmed down enough to formulate a plan of action. The plan went like this – first, ask Danny questions; second, find out why they were currently cuddling in a hammock and then a) freak out a lot then hopefully make out, or b) make out a lot then freak out a little. It was a good plan – a valid plan. With multiple choice options.

“Wow, you an investigator or something? How did you guess – was it the shirt and tie or the badge on my belt that gave it away?”

“You’re never without those. I know you’ve been in – and I know it was to the HPD offices rather than ours because you’re cold and you smell like the cheap-ass coffee they drink at HPD.”

Danny lifted his head from Steve’s neck and glared at him. “You’re not normal, Steven. You know this. I know this. Let’s not fool ourselves otherwise.”

“I’m just saying you smell like HPD coffee.” Steve’s free hand came down from where it had been stretched above his head and twisted itself into Danny’s hair; guiding his head back down to Steve’s shoulder. Steve wondered how his hand had ended up with a mind of its own but decided to add that to the list of things to freak out over later. “And,” he added, “you’re still cold. They don’t regulate the AC at HPD, it just blasts out, and you haven’t been out of there, or your car, long enough to warm up. _Ergo_ , you’ve come straight here from a day at the office. A day, I told you to take off.”

“Not normal,” was all Danny had to say. Well, sing actually.

“Hey, what gives, man?” Steve asked quietly. His hand hadn’t moved from Danny’s head so he pushed it a little, his fingertips scratching bluntly over Danny’s scalp. There was a long drawn out sigh and Danny buried his face further into Steve’s shirt. Steve couldn’t hear the mumbled words but the tone told him they were less than complimentary.

“What was that, Danno?”

Danny lifted his head. “I said ‘you make my life so fucking complicated,’ you jackass. Would it kill you to listen to me when I’m abusing you?”

“Oh, well, my apologies. Please, go ahead. Tell me, how is it me that makes your life complicated?”

“How is it you? You don’t see all the million ways with which you make my life far more complicated than it has to be? Seriously? From the car chases to the fire fights to the stripping off your shirt and going swimming in the middle of a case just so that you can drip all over me, to - ”

“I’m not afraid to get wet for the sake of the investigation – it’s not just to drip on you,” Steve argued.

“To the fact that it’s your fucking hammock I’ve climbed into at the end of the sort of day that leaves me feeling like a fucking haole outsider and a wondering whether being a cop really is a waste of my life. They had me in to question my loyalties – I’m still technically part of HPD as well as Five-0 and they wanted to rake me over the coals because I brought Five-0 in on Meka’s case. I played along for a while, answered their stupid questions and tried to be polite and courteous – but then I got annoyed and you know how much I hate being annoyed.”

“That I do,” Steve said quietly.

“You want to hear this or not?”

He wisely shut his mouth and just nodded for Danny to continue.

“So, I got a little pissed off and I told them if they had an issue with my assignment to Five-0 they should just talk to the Governor. Then – well, then I froze up and freaked out because I realised if they did talk to her and she reassigned me to the HPD again I was fucked. And that’s your fault – that’s why I’m not talking to you. What the hell do I do if they reassign me? Kono and Chin, man, they’re my family – you, you’re my fucking partner. I moved here because of Gracie but it’s you guys that make it bearable to live here.”

Steve was aware, on some level, that his hands had stilled and his arms had tightened around Danny. He was aware that the hot feeling in his chest was the beginnings of anger and he vaguely acknowledged that opening his legs so that Danny fell solidly between them then wrapping them around him, hauling him on top and crushing them together was not the most subtle or advisable short-term solution.

He did it anyway.

“Nrgh,” Danny said into his neck. “Steve, you need to let me breathe here, buddy.”

Steve knew how to crush a man’s windpipe with his pinkie finger; Danny wasn’t really in danger of oxygen deprivation.

“It’s not going to happen,” he growled against Danny’s ear.

“You’re not going to let me breathe?”

“You’re not going back to HPD.”

“Why? Because I’m in Commander Steven J. McGarrett’s fucking pocket?” Danny said, clearly pretty angry as well. Steve wasn’t stupid and he knew Danny well enough to know it wasn’t Steve he was angry with.

“No - because you’re in my fucking hammock. They can’t have you back; I like you where you are.”

“What? You like it so that’s the way it goes?”

“Yes. When it comes to my team – yes. If they even try and fight me on this they’ll lose.”

Danny looked at him. Steve took a breath – decision made.

“Danno - ”

“Yeah, I know. This is so fucked up,” Danny said as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Steve’s.

“It’s really not,” Steve argued, more for the sake of it than anything. Then he closed the distance between them and brushed his lips across Danny’s mouth. Danny’s eyes closed and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue alongside Steve’s.

Danny pulled back and looked down at him and Steve imagined that he could read all the thoughts that passed through his mind – Grace, Kono and Chin, the HPD, Grace again and Rachel. For a second his brow wrinkled and Danny looked almost confused; Steve waited, his fingers scraping gently across the thin cotton covering Danny’s back.

“If we start this,” Danny said, uncertainly. “If we do this, it can’t be a one off kind of thing – I’m not in this for a quick - ”

Steve shut him up in the most effective way he now had at his disposal.

“I wasn’t going to let go of you from the moment you punched me in the face and told me you didn’t like me – and I’m not letting go of you now.”

“I got shot - then I punched you in the face,” Danny amended. “Then I _agreed_ that I didn’t like you.”

“But you like me now.” Steve grinned.

“I tolerate you now,” Danny corrected.

“Oh yeah? Well, I’d say there’s a lot more than tolerance going on in this hammock.” Steve tilted his head and kissed him again, smiling into Danny’s mouth as it opened eagerly under his.

“You would, huh?” Danny asked, his words scraping hotly against Steve’s lips.

“Oh yeah.” Steve thrust up so he could feel Danny’s cock pressed hard against his own. Danny moaned and Steve caught the sound and swallowed it as he pushed his tongue into Danny’s mouth.

“You may have a point.” Danny deliberately tangled his foot into the thread of the hammock and pushed down against Steve. The hammock swayed and Steve hungrily used the momentum to his advantage, hooking his leg behind Danny’s and dragging him closer.

Danny shifted, dragging his hips deliciously, and settled in – fitting them together perfectly.  
Steve tilted his head back as Danny’s mouth began to explore his neck and across his throat, nipping at the sensitive spot just under his jaw. Steve bucked – hadn’t taken him long to find that, the bastard. He moaned as Danny ghosted his teeth over the spot before sucking it greedily as he rocked his hips down again and again. Steve’s hands travelled down Danny’s back and over his –

“Danno?”

“Shut up, I dressed in a hurry.”

“You should dress in a hurry every day.” Steve’s hands were fumbling impatiently at Danny’s belt. “Fuck – you’ll go commando but can’t manage without a belt?”

“Jeez, you could break into the Pentagon with nothing but a paperclip, a stick of chalk and your index finger but you’re defeated by the belt on my pants? I may have to reassess my opinion of your skills, Commander.” Danny grinned and batted Steve’s hands away, rolling slightly so he could get the belt undone.

“There’s nothing wrong with my skills,” Steve growled. As soon as the belt was free, he pulled Danny back on top of him and got a hand in his pants, skimming it over his ass and pinching the top of his leg.

“Hey,” Danny’s laugh caught on a moan and it was the single god damned sexiest thing Steve had ever heard.

“Fuck, Danny - ” Steve murmured and happily let Danny kiss away the words that could have followed.

Danny pushed Steve’s shirt up out of the way and nipped his way across Steve’s chest. He ran his lips lightly over a nipple before flicking his tongue out to catch it against his teeth.

Steve slid his fingers into the knot in Danny’s tie and loosened it, pulling it free and dropping it carelessly over the side of the hammock. His shirt was next, each button teased free giving Steve more and more access to the skin underneath.

“Dan – Danny,” Steve moaned as he was finally able to push the shirt off and sweep his hands over Danny’s shoulders, the friction of skin against skin making him do it again and again. “Get up – get up here,” he said roughly. He pulled Danny up so that he could get a hand round the back of his neck and tilt his head for a kiss. And another. Danny’s hands popped the fastening on his pants and pushed the fabric out of the way bringing them together with a heat and hardness that made Steve gasp; Danny’s breath hot against his open mouth.

Danny set a rhythm then, fast and hard and fucking fantastic and Steve gave himself over to it willingly. He tangled his fingers into Danny’s hair and held on tight, keeping their faces so close together they were sharing every moan, every gasp, every fucking breath. The way it should be.

Danny’s hand was between them, keeping them together in the sweetest way as they thrust and pushed – and Steve let go. He gave Danny everything he could and hoped to hell it would be enough.

“It’s okay, I got you,” Danny whispered right against his mouth and Steve cried out as he came. His release tipped Danny over the edge and Steve’s whole world narrowed down to the flood of heat between them and the feel of Danny shuddering against him.

Danny got both hands into Steve’s hair and pressed their faces together as they tried to catch their breath. Steve brought his hand up to scratch his fingers lightly across the back of Danny’s head and took advantage of the opportunity to study his partner closely. He tilted Danny’s head so that he could kiss the crease at the corner of his eyes. Another kiss, lingering across his cheekbone, then a series of them dropped down his cheek and across his lips before Danny caught his mouth and devoured it.

Steve pulled back and smiled at him; deeply happy, deeply contented.

Danny grinned in return and shook his head. “You’re such a goof.”

Steve smiled impossibly wider.

“Seriously,” Danny sighed. “What am I letting myself in for with you?”

Steve opened his mouth, tempted to say something, but stopped himself.

“What? Tell me what you were going to say,” Danny said, oddly intent.

Steve slid his lips over Danny’s and whispered the word into his mouth. “Ohana.”

“Ohana? Yeah, I like that,” Danny agreed, shifting to lie along Steve’s side, limbs flung possessively across his body. Steve held him close and let the rocking of the hammock lull him to the edge of sleep.

“But don’t for a second think this gives you a free pass to the shark cage, man.”

“Yes, dear,” Steve snorted. “Whatever you say, dear.”

“Fuck you,” Danny murmured, sleepily pressing a kiss into Steve’s skin.

.xx.


End file.
